Database systems are typically configured to separate the process of storing data from accessing, manipulating, or using data stored in a database. More specifically, database systems use a model in which data is first stored and indexed in a memory before subsequent querying and analysis. In general, database systems may not be well suited for performing real-time processing and analyzing streaming data. In particular, database systems may be unable to store, index, and analyze large amounts of streaming data efficiently or in real time.
Computer applications, such as database systems, include many computer programs. The development of a computer program includes creating source code, which may include many thousands of lines of instructions. The source code is converted into an executable program or machine code using a compiler. Computer programs, especially new ones, typically contain errors, commonly referred to as “bugs.” Debugging involves testing and evaluating the computer program to find and correct errors. A programmer may use a computer program, commonly referred to as a “debugger” to assist in debugging a program. A debugger allows the programmer to execute a computer program under the control of the debugger, allowing a process to be monitored.